Dean y la carta extraña
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Dean se encuentra atrapado en un mundo extraño donde es su responsabilidad capturar un montón de cartas raras?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni SPN ni SCC me pertenecen, no me juzguen por este fanfic xD ando enfermo y aburrido.**_

 _ **NOTA: Los invito a leer mis otras historias y dejar su review si les gustó esta 3**_

 _ **DEAN Y LA CARTA EXTRAÑA.**_

La luz volvió de repente, estaba de pie en medio de un parque de diversiones al cual había llegado sin darse cuenta. Tenía vagos recuerdos sobre Sam y el discutiendo sobre dibujos animados actuales mientras buscaban una bruja. Su mente estaba nublada, nada era realmente claro en ese momento así que optó no moverse hasta tener al menos la certeza de que no era peligroso aquella ilusión o mundo extraño.

— ¡Dean! —la voz de Charlie lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacía todos lados dándose cuenta de la esfera de fuego gigante que se precipitaba hacía él, soltó un "eh" bastante marcado antes de esquivar el fuego que se apagaba al entrar en contacto con el piso.

La criatura que había lanzado aquella bola de fuego no era parecida a ningún demonio, era más bien una especie de ángel extraño que no sabía cómo enfrentar, revisó su bolsillo en busca de algún arma. Negó al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que pareciera útil, sacó apenas unas cartas extraña, volteó hacía abajo captando sus piernas desnudas también, analizándose bien tenía un traje extraño y su cuerpo era un poco más esbelto.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó confundido.

Las cosas en ese mundo eran extrañas, quería saber que rayos pasaba, pero antes de poder hablar de nuevo la voz de Sam gritando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró la nueva ola de fuego que lo hizo correr lejos de la cosa que sobrevolaba el lugar.

— ¡Dean tienes que tener más cuidado! Debes sellar la carta antes de que lastime a alguien. –la voz de Sammy era graciosa, pero aun así la de su hermanito.

—Sam. —dijo apuntó de pedirle una explicación, pero lo que vio lo sobresaltó, el hombre de casi dos metros ahora tenía la forma de un peluche volador, y vaya que el mundo ese parecía no ponerse más extraño.

—Winchester. — cuando miró a Castiel quedó choqueado, era la primera vez que lo miraba en un cuerpo tan joven que además parecía ser la réplica del antiguo, tragó saliva queriendo encontrar respuestas.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –soltó por fin.

Pero la voz de todos se agravó cuando una bola de fuego se acercó a ellos, Charlie viéndola de manera directa "Dios del viento, ve" escuchó gritar a Castiel, presionando un papel raro en la espada que no parecía ser la de los ángeles. Un viento raro sopló alejando a la muchacha del peligro... pero dejando a Dean con un mal sabor en la boca del estómago.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Tenemos que sellar la carta rápido Winchester... o va a terminar quemando todo el parque de diversiones...— gruñó el oji-azul.

No era del todo consciente, pero algo le decía que tenía una misión que cumplir, él había aceptado esa carga así que no podía echarse hacia atrás, cuándo una nueva bola de fuego se acercó a ellos con el alegre ángel dio un saltó bastante extraordinario a su parecer, no recordaba ser tan bueno en la gimnasia, pero algo le decía que solo debía dejarse llevar.

—Muy bien, se acabó el juego. —gritó a la cosa extraña.

La llave que llevaba puesta a modo de collar comenzó a brillar, era un indicio claro que necesitaba usarla, pero ¿cómo? No había otra manera, cerró los ojos visualizando que haría su "yo" de esa dimensión, y los abrió con determinación.

—Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Dean... quién aceptó la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

Tenía las manos extendidas, una especie de círculo con un símbolo raro se formó bajo sus pies, pero no tuvo miedo, en realidad era como si la magia lo invadiera y aunque el báculo parecía muy femenino lo tomó moviéndolo como si fuera un bastón de gimnasia, deporte que nunca practicó.

Al menos las cosas eran divertidas, aunque le costara admitirlo, tomó una de las cartas en su bolsillo mirando la transcripción en inglés con una sonrisa, era raro saber qué hacer cuando nunca las había visto, pero no sé quejó. La lanzó golpeando con la punta del báculo creando un brillo raro

—JUMP (salto). — gritó.

Evitó el torbellino de fuego cuando en sus zapatos aparecieron unas alas que lo impulsaron hacía arriba, era como si pudiera escuchar una melodía dulce, pero épica en el fondo que lo impulsaba a seguir peleando, después de todo aceptó recolectar todas las cartas ¿no?

En el aire miró al "ángel" que levantó los brazos para hacer un fuego más fuerte... Dean negó mirando las dos cartas que saco "Cuento con ustedes" pensó antes de hacer el siguiente conjuro.

—WATERY (agua), WINDY (viento). — de las cartas salieron dos mujeres, una extraña con alas y la otra en forma de sirena, las dos se unieron acercándose al muchacho alado para extinguir su fuego, escuchó un sonido de quejido cuando aterrizaba en el piso viéndolo caer.

—REGRESA A LA FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECES. — gritó alzando el báculo para acomodarlo frente al muchacho. —CARTA CLOW. —gritó una vez más, la forma de un carta en el pico absorbiendo a la criatura le hicieron pensar que fuera una buena señal.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía en las manos, leyendo en ella la insignia que decía "THE FIREY".

Se removió en la cama antes de despertar en la cama de un motel, Dean miró la televisión encendida en un episodio de Sakura Card Captor y se rascó la nuca, pensó apagar la televisión, pero solo se recostó con el anime de fondo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: CCS y Supernatural no me pertenecen. La historia es una parodia de ambas series.**

 **N/A: Si les gusto, los invito a que dejen su review y lean mis demás historias de supernatural.**

 **Dean y un vuelo inesperado.**

Sam y Castiel nunca habían visto nada que se pareciera a esa entidad, tenía la forma de una pequeña niña, pero no era un fantasma o demonio, sus extraños poderes la hacían flotar en el aire además de lanzar una lluvia de flechas que parecían estar hechas de luz.

Los dos corrían sin rumbo fijo, intentaban localizar a Dean y una forma de detener a aquella creatura, Sam probó con dispararle, pero la bala fue fácilmente repelida por ella, mientras que Castiel ni siquiera parecía poder acercarse a ella. Quizá todo era obra de un brujo o un demonio extraño al que jamás se habían enfrentado.

La extraña niña flotó sobre ellos, levantó el brazo creando una flecha de luz que acomodó en su arco, arrojando con fuerza la energía, aquella única flecha se multiplico en cuestión de segundos volviéndose cientos que peligrosamente se acercaban. Ambos hombres levantaron sus brazos en pose defensiva, al menos para tratar de cubrirse, pero ninguno sintió dolor...con los ojos cerrados, ambos se movieron a causa de una ráfaga de viento que repelió el ataque.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Sam sorprendido.

Las flechas desaparecieron por culpa de una dama con aspecto extraño, ella era de color amarillo con una especie de Alas, por un momento Castiel pensó que era alguno de sus hermanos, pero descartó la idea al darse cuenta que no tenía la forma de ninguno ángel que hubiera conocido antes.

— ¡DEAN! — gritaron al unísono.

El Winchester más viejo camino con calma hacía ellos, con una expresión sería y una especie de vara extraña entre las manos. Miró a la niña señalándola. –Ahora detente. – advirtió, pero ella no escuchó, después de todo la carta de la flecha siempre había sido tan agresiva como el fuego.

Una nueva oleada de flechas fue lanzada, pero ahora hacía Dean, antes de que alguno de los otros pudiera reaccionar el hombre de ojos verdes corrió hacía atrás... bien las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado, pero jamás se rendiría ante el peligro... además, otra vez tenía la sensación de que debía cumplir su promesa.

Con las flechas más cerca se dio cuenta de algo, debía usar una de las cartas, como si supiera cuál, sacó una del bolsillo y la aventó hacía enfrente "Vuelo" gritó al golpearla con la punta del báculo, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero lo puso entre sus piernas y ante la mirada atónita de ambos hombres, despegó.

Jamás fue un fanático acérrimo de los aviones, pero esta ocasión era diferente, la sensación de estar en el aire era nueva para él, pero a la vez tan liberadora. El viento golpeando su rostro le traía recuerdos de su infancia, cuando papá no era un cazador, cuando fueron por última vez a la playa con mamá, hizo una voltereta más atrevida esquivando todos los golpes.

Castiel miró maravillado, Dean lucía demasiado bien aun cuando hacía cosas que no entendía, mientras Sam trataba de encontrarle la explicación lógica al asunto.

Dean se volteó yendo hacia la niña con velocidad, mientras ella se preparaba para lanzar sus flechas la despisto pasando de largo, alzó el báculo aterrizando a tropezones tras ella, cuando se volteó lanzó una nueva carta.

—Transfórmate en lazos de la justicia, viento. — gritó con seguridad.

Los dos muchachos vieron como la misma dama de amarillo salía de la carta, rodeando a la pequeña arquera con corrientes de aire que la dejaban desarmada. El cetro golpeó frente a ella, sin herirlas, mientras Dean recitaba su hechizo. La carta volvió a su forma original dejándose caer a sus pies.

—The arrow (La flecha). —leyó antes de despertar.


End file.
